The chassis of a motorcycle includes the frame and suspension, along with the front forks, of the vehicle. A motorcycle fork is the portion of a motorcycle that holds the front wheel and allows one to steer. For handling, the front fork is the most critical part of a motorcycle. The combination of rake and trail determines how stable the motorcycle is. A fork generally consists of two fork tubes (sometimes also referred to as forks), which hold the front wheel axle, and a triple tree, which connects the fork tubes and the handlebars to the frame with a pivot that allows for steering. A motorcycle fork connects a motorcycle's front wheel and axle to its frame, typically via a pair of triple clamps. It typically incorporates the front suspension and front brake, and allows the bike to be steered via handlebars attached to the top clamp. There are many types of motorcycles forks, such as telescopic forks, trailing link forks, leading link forks springer forks, Earles forks, girder forks, Saxon-Motodd forks, Hossack/Fior forks, to name a few.
The springer fork is an early type of leading link fork. A springer fork does not have the suspension built into the fork tubes, but instead has it mounted externally, where it may be integrated into the triple tree. This style of fork may be found on antique motorcycles or choppers, and is available today on some models of motorcycles.
While it may have an exposed spring near the triple clamp, a springer fork is distinguishable from a girder fork by its two parallel sets of legs. The rear is firmly fixed to the bottom triple clamp (usually brazed or welded). A short leading link holds the wheel and the forward leg, which actuates the springs (usually mounted on the triple clamp).
Most motorcycles, when equipped with springer forks, are made with components welded or otherwise constructed in a way such that the entire fork must be replaced to repair or otherwise replace the fork. In addition, several modifications must be made to the motorcycle frames in order to replace the forks using a non-OEM component, such as when making a chopper or changing the ride of a motorcycle. Such modifications must be made to the frame as well as the handlebars, which can affect the ride of the motorcycle, including the steering.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a springer fork assembly that can be incorporated into existing motorcycles without the need for modifications or changing of the motorcycle frames or handlebars, such that the replacement fork assembly can be quickly and easily attached to the motorcycle.